Fitting and refinement of the 2A resolution structure of bovine Cu, Zn superoxide dismutase, to clarify in particular the metal ligand geometry. Collection of native and derivative film data to 3A resolution on the human liver Mn superoxide dismutase, space group P6122, a equals 81A, c equals 241A, with half of an 80,000 M.W. tertramer in the asymmetric unit. Continuation of our analyses of general features in protein structure, including beta structure, non-repetitive structure, and comparisons of similar proteins. High-resolution structure of semi-synthetic ribonuclease S with native 1-15 sequence and with various modified S-peptide derivatives, produced by Irwin Chaiken at NIH. Phasing will be from the isomorphous structure of natural ribonuclease S. Work on high-resolution structure of the Root-effect hemoglobin from spot (an ocean fish). Crystals are space group C2, a equals 88A, b equals 76A, c equals 69A, Beta equals 141, with pseudo body-centered molecular packing and half a molecule per asymmetric unit. Continuation of crystallographic work on sulfite oxidase, for which we have small cubic crystals of the intact enzyme from rat liver.